


Cake Splatters on the Wall

by A_Stray_Stay



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Self-Indulgent, and my birthday, i don’t even know how this came into existence, my friend said some things and BOOM! here we are, ok maybe it’s for Changbin and Jaemin too but, this is all for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stray_Stay/pseuds/A_Stray_Stay
Summary: Basically me breaking into Stray Kids and NCT’s dorms and crashing Changbin and Jaemin’s parties





	Cake Splatters on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crack idea that escalated. Non beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Also I know it’s late but at least I finished it sooo

   It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. It was the day I decided that I should break into Stray Kids and NCT’s dorms because they both have members whose birthdays were close to mine.    

    _‘Y’know I just realized.....Changbin’s birthday is two days before mine......I already have the same birthday as Jaemin........I should do something....’_ I thought as I browse through Twitter. And then, I think _‘I should break into their dorms.’_ My one remaining half brain cell tells me that’s not a good idea but I’m already planning so...

 

   *Three Days Later*

_‘Somehow I got into the Stray Kids fansign on Changbin’s birthday. Hmm, must be birthday luck. Anyway, time to execute my plan. But first, lemme experience a fansign.....‘_

   *Five Hours Later*

  _‘Well, that was fun. Changbin the goddamn idiot dropped his cake but it’s okay. Seeing him drop the cake was actually hilarious.’_

   Anyway, I walked faster into the apartment building and went into the elevator. By the time I got to their floor, I could hear them screaming and cheering. _‘Just Stray Kids culture. Be as loud as you can.’_   I was fully equipped for this break-in. I had streamers, balloons, everything needed for a party. Of course, this meant my hands were full so I just kicked down the door..........somehow. The screaming escalated with a bunch of "what the..."s filling the air. I threw streamers and balloons into the air, pulled out a megaphone and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHANGBINNIE!!!!!!!" 

   "..........." It was quiet for all of two minutes before everyone started screaming over each other. "Yeah!! Happy Birthdaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!" "Jisung! Felix! Shut up!" "Jeongin your dolphin scream is killing my eardrums!!!!" "Where's Changbin?!!!" "Why is there a random child in our dorm!!!" "She brought BALLOONS!!!!" "WAIT HYUNJIN DON'T PUT THEM IN YOUR MOUTH!!!"

   Somehow in all this chaos, Woojin found my megaphone and yelled, "BE QUIET!!!!!!!" Someone starts blasting Be Quiet by Monsta X through giant speakers. Woojin stormed over and shut it off. "Not THAT Be Quiet!!!! I meant shut up!!" Miraculously everyone quieted down. "Okay, the first matter of business," he turned to me, "who are you, child?" "I'm JJ," I said as I finger gunned aggressively and winked. He deadpanned and I dropped my hands. "I'm Jannah but you can call me JJ because.......yeah. And y'all have a JJ Project in JYP." "............" "Hyunjin don't you dare." Hyunjin freezes with his hand hovering over the play button. "But Bounce is such a bop." he whined, "We neeeeeed to give it justice." Chaos erupts again as everyone puts in their own opinions on what songs are bops.

   In the middle of this, Chan somehow ends up in front of me. And his nose just looks so pullable. So I follow my instincts and give that big ol' honker a hard pull. "Ow!!! That _hurt_ _,_  you-" he started, getting drowned out by the others' yelling. As I observe the chaos that is Stray Kids, I remember that I got something else for Jeongin. "Oi Jeongin!! I got you glue!! Do you want sticks or bottle glue??" I screeched while waving around my plastic grocery bag. "Uhhh......both?" he mutters, confused. By this time, they have all calmed down and Woojin gives me back my megaphone and gently pushed me out the door, saying "Thanks for coming but you're gonna have to go now."

 

   *Two Days Later*

   I woke up, with the sun streaming through my window. "11:45," I read from the digital clock I squinted at across the room. Then I realized what day it was. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!" I cheered as I jumped out of bed. "Okay time to break into NCT's dorm," I said as I walked to the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later, I exit the bathroom ready to face the world. Grabbing my trusty megaphone and another plastic grocery bag full of party supplies, I kicked open my door and started on my way to the NCT dorms.

    After a long walk (and a lot of weird stares), I finally made it to their dorm. Again I kicked down the door with some random superhuman power. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEMINNIE!!!!!!” I yelled into my megaphone as I stormed in. I barely had any time to throw the party supplies in before Yukhei screamed “STRANGER DANGER!!” and head-butted me in the stomach. We collided into the door frame and by that time all the other members had come. 

   “What’s this random child doing here??” “Why did Yukhei headbutt her??” “They could be HURT!!” “Jaehyun why do you have a knife?!” “We are NOT stabbing the child!” “What do we do??”

   I got up somehow with my megaphone still intact (my precious megaphone my baby). First thing I saw is Johnny leaning down and asking me “Who are you and what is your purpose here??” I dusted myself off before saying “I’m Jannah but call me JJ and I have the same birthday as Nana so-” “She has the same birthday as Nana?!” Chenle interrupted. “That means today’s HER birthday too! We have to celebrate!!” “Nah I just came here to scream happy birthday, throw a few balloons and streamers around and then disappear. My job here is done so goodbye!!” I said as I backed out the door. Just as I was backing out, Taeil came in with a cake in his hands. We collided and the cake went flying and smashed against the wall.

   Jaemin’s lower lip trembled and he looked like he was about to start crying. Before that happened I pulled out a cake from my hat(like the Mad Hatter please don’t judge me) and gave it to him before disappearing in a poof of smoke. 

   I reappeared back home and went on my merry way, feeling satisfied as the group asks themselves what the heck just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re down here and asking what the hell this turned into, I don’t even know anymore. The second half was rushed.


End file.
